


Haikyuu Headcanons, drabbles, one-shots

by youraveragebokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu x Reader, Other, headcanons, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youraveragebokuto/pseuds/youraveragebokuto
Summary: Just the title lol. All originally posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Suna, Kita, and Lev coming home from work (after timeskip)

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading! Pls don't repost, I hope you enjoy!

##  **_Suna Rinatro:_ **

First thing he does when he gets back from practice is hug you, asking what's for dinner.

By the way, he's sweaty and _stinks_. So you tell him what you made for dinner but after he finishes it, you... let's say, " _encourage_ " him to take a shower.

(I.E. shove him into the bathroom with a towel and a fresh set of clothes despite his protests of "I'm tired...".

Even if guilt takes a tiny stab at your heart, you won't let this man into bed like _that_ unless he wants to sleep far,

far,

_far_ , away from you! Preferably on the _edge_ of the bed.)

When you finally get into bed, you'll be facing him cuddling a pillow. _~~He may be slightly offended that you choose to cuddle it instead of him but anyway~~_.

Rin' (Yes, _Rin' <3_) will be browsing his social media on his phone, going through the memories of today. ~~Cute!~~

He's doing that while you're slowly falling asleep, watching his phone screen with your head on his shoulder.

When you've clocked out, he'll turn off his phone and listen to the gentle rhythm of your breathing.

Then he'll slowly but surely pull the pillow out of your grasp, ~~how dare he~~ , and then put your arms around him while he places his around you. ~~_Omg I'm such a simp and hopeless romantic smh._~~

So then in the end, when the both of you are sleeping, he'll just be there, chin on top of your head, the both of you hugging each other.

When you wake up with your head nestled in the crook of his neck, you'll look at him fondly.

He'll wake up to your stirring, still tired. You give him a good morning kiss.

"Good morning Rin'." You whisper sleepily to him afterwards.

##  **_Kita Shinsuke:_ **

Shin's just got back from the fields, tired and hungry. His boots are muddy so he leaves them outside. Problem is, his _clothes_ are still muddy.

But you knew this would happen, as it does every day, so you already have his shirt and sweatpants, the essentials, folded and clean.

Despite him being dirty all over, you wrap your arms around his neck, giving him a massive bear hug with a kiss on his cheek, handing him his clothes.

"Do you want to eat now or change first?" You ask him.

"I'll change." He answers.

A few minutes later, you're seated at the table together, the scent of the dumplings you made wafting up to your nose. Not to brag but, heh, it smells _mouth wateringly delicious_. ~~_Insert smug face here._~~

When you get into bed, he kisses you on the forehead and you snuggle into him, since he's warm and you're cold.

You both fall fast asleep, but not before whispering "goodnight" to each other.

##  **_Lev Haiba:_ **

You're both in bed, fast asleep. Everything is quiet, peaceful, calm. Earlier that day, Lev just finished modeling for a magazine, and the both of you celebrated by eating take-out with his sister, Alisa. (She went home after a bit, saying she had to finish up some things.)

Now, Lev's long, _long_ legs are curled up slightly as to keep them below the blanket, and on top of you, while his arms keep moving around everywhere. First, they were under his head. Then, the were splayed out in a shape very much like a starfish would make.

But now, his left arm is across your body, and his right arm half-squished under _his_ body with his hand over your face.

Now, Lev may have have some weird sleeping poses but that doesn't mean you don't. Right now, you look like you're doing that game where you have to touch your toes, except on your side.

Your feet became cold, okay?

So anyway, the two of you are sleeping peacefully like this, until Lev, (curse you and your monstrous height you tall poop. Jk, I love you _mwah_ ), decided to roll over on top of you, making it so that his head was on your head, his torso on you shoulders, and he just- _he's full out crushing you._ (I'm sorry <3)

Of course, you wake up to this.

"Lev. Lev. _Lev_ , get off. Lev, wake up. _Lev_." You choke out, as he snores on, unaware of what he's doing.

"Yeah?" He croaks, with his morning voice.

"Your _squishing_ me."

"Squishing you?" With a start, he realises that he is, indeed, squishing you.

"Yes now _get off_ please."

"Sorry." He rolls back off of you, and you two resume your sleeping.

Then the alarm sounds.

Good morning!


	2. A confession from Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading!

##  **_Kuroo Tetsurou:_ **

It's really late a night when he comes, standing outside your bedroom window.

By the way, you're asleep. _Asleep_. Thanks Kuroo.

So anyway, he starts throwing pebbles at your window, instead of knocking at the door, so he wouldn't disturb the other members of your family. You barely bat an eye at the sound.

Kuroo, the smart man he is, guesses this after five minutes of beating up that pane of glass.

So he starts knocking, softly. That stirs you awake, so you take a peek through the curtains, out into the window, and lo and behold!

There Kuroo stands in his full bedhead glory, dressed in a fancy collared shirt with matching fancy black pants and a mischievous looking face. You pull the curtains to the side, opening the windows.

"I like your pyjamas Y/N." He says to you with a lopsided grin. ~~_Outside he looks calm but inside his heart is beating like a woodpecker gone drunk, and his pulse going even worse, the poor guy._~~

Blushing, you look down at your blue flannel sleepwear with a bunch of kitten drawings plastered everywhere on it.

" _It's 2 AM_. What do you want?" You ask, ignoring his remark.

"To spend the night outside with you of course."

You look at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know, go to the park, lie on the grass and stare at the stars. Just me and you hanging out." He explains.

"Hm." There would be consequences if you got caught, but...

"Sure." You say, after a moment of thinking. It's just Kuroo after all, and it's not every day he comes to your house in the middle of the night to "hang out".

It's just Kuroo. It's fine.

Right?

"Let me get changed into something warmer though." You close the window and curtains, going to your wardrodbe to sift through the mess of clothes for something to wear.

~~_Meanwhile, Kuroo is outside thinking if he should say "I mean, I could keep you warm" wink wink, hugs anyone?_ ~~

You pick a maroon coloured turtleneck and some baggy ripped jeans to contrast with Kuroo's formal dressing.

Then, you climb out the window quietly, hoping to not wake your parents. They know Kuroo is a nice guy and all, but they'd still get all panicky if they find you out with a guy this late, like every parent would, understandably.

You land on the grass with a muffled thump.

"Kay' lets go." Kuroo says, grabbing your hand and heading in the direction of the park. You blush at the sudden contact, glad he can't see your face in the dark.

~~_Bruh there are literally streetlights of course he can see your face he's just being a gentleman :)_ ~~

Once you arrive at the park he sits onto the ground, pulling you down with him. You both lie down and stare up at the sky, the milky way barely visible due to light pollution. But eh, it's still there.

Kuroo clears his throat, drawing your attention, and you turn your head to him.

"So um, the reason why I wanted to take you out here this late is because, uh..."

His eyes keep flitting around, looking at you, behind you, and away from you. He seems pretty nervous.

Your heart is beating faster at the thought that he might be about to...

Confess? You start blushing harder at the thought.

"It's because I wanted to tell you something." He says.

"...Yeah?"

Kuroo gulps, his mouth suddenly dry and parched. He wonders how much longer he can keep his cool?

"I... Like you. And uh, you don't have to like me back but um, are you a computer keyboard? Cause' your just my type."

He confessed. Shoot, your dying with ecstasy. He confessed with a cheesy pickup line too. He-

"How about, are you made of fluorine, iodine, and neon? Because you are fine... ....Not in a weird way!"

A train of words cut off your thoughts, because Kuroo, unsure of your sudden silence starts stuttering out every line he can use.

"Or uh- Are you made of copper because I CU in a relationship with me. Not that we have to be in a relationship but I would prefer that we are in a relationship- B-but I know we're in a friendship- a platonic relationship so you- well- But what I'm saying is that I'm extremely attracted to you and according to newtons laws of gravitation you are too? If you, uh, accept my... my..." Kuroo's incoherent rambling trails off as he sees your face suddenly closer than before...

and getting even closer...

And _closer_.

You land a light kiss on his mouth. ~~_(To shut him up)_~~

"...If you accept my confession." He finishes, a bit dazed.

Smiling, you take his hand.

"I like you too." You reply, simply.


	3. First Word. (Yaku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty again for reading lol.

Your phone started ringing. Someone was calling you. You quickly pressed the green button, seeing the contact name.

"Hey Y/N!" Your husband greeted, his voice coming through the tiny speaker of your phone, which was pressed to your ear.

"Hey Mori." You replied, a subconscious smile spreading on your face. You were shopping for groceries with your 1 year old son. He was born so shortly ago, but had grown so much, making it hard to believe he was already 1.

You jokingly wondered if he didn't inherit any of the "short genes" you and Morisuke had, judging from the way he was maturing.

It had been just him and you while Mori' was away for one of his games.

You held your son with your right hand, who was sleeping peacefully, his head resting on your chest, pressed against you by the baby carrier wrapped around your torso.

"What are you doing right now?" He asked.

"I'm in the grocery store with S/N. He's asleep right now." You said. Your son made a soft cooing sound at the mention of his name.

"Is he missing me?" Chuckling, you could hear Mori's grin through the phone.

"Of course he is! But we're both excited to watch your game." You replied.

"I'm excited to see you guys too- Wait, what was that?" You could hear someone talking in the background, probably some of Mori's teammates.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Just talking to my wife." He answered the unseen person.

"And son." You added.

"And son." He repeated. "Okay. Got it. Thanks dude."

A door closed in the background and Mori' spoke again.

"Hey babe, I gotta go, the other teams we're practicing with just got here." He told you.

"Okay, I'll call you later?"

"Yup. Love you, bye."

"Love you too." You said, before you ended the extremely short call. You gulped back a wave of emotions coming up from your heart, making your throat tighten.

You missed your husband, his warmth beside you on the bed when you slept. His good morning hugs and kisses every day. His face.

You knew days like this would come, and they have before. But it still didn't make it any easier.

At least you had S/N. He was so much like Mori', with his shining brown eyes with matching light brown hair. His grin also looked like his as well, mischevious but cute.

You would be seeing Morisuke soon, you reminded yourself.

You'd bought some tickets to his game, along with a few more for the plane ride. You were going to surprise him by arriving at his game, then go back home at the end of the day.

You grinned, tiptoeing to reack and put a travel bag into your shopping cart. Today you were buying the essentials for the trip.

Before long, you'd be with him.

##  **_-×-_ **

You breathed in the smell of the stadium, the air crisp and fresh. This was where Morisuke was going to play. You walked out to the front of the stadium, and sat down on an empty bench.

You'd actually arrived here a few hours earlier, so you and your son passed the time taking a walk around the area.

Now, Mori' was going to arrive with his team any time soon, and you were going to be here to greet him. Your heart beat faster at the prospect.

You took out your phone to play around on while he wasn't there, and waited,

waited,

and waited.

The sound of cars rushing by, birds squawking, and dogs barking filled your ears, but there was no Morisuke.

Then,

"Y/N?" A familiar voice questioned. You smiled, turning off your phone, and placing it into your pocket.

Your son made a sound sort of like a squeak crossed with a sigh when he heard him, seeming excited too.

"Hey Mori'." You grinned, turning to see your husband. He was walking towards you speedily, but cautiously like he was unsure if you were actually here.

"What- What are you doing he- oof!" He asked, but was interrupted by you running up to him and giving him a hug, dragging your son's stroller with you.

"I flew here, duh." You answered, burying your face into his chest to hide the tears blurring your eyes.

"I'm so glad your here." He said, wrapping his arms around you tightly and smelling your hair.

"Dada!" A high pitched, young voice called out.

Immediately, you and your husband's heads whipped up to land on your son's smiling face.

S/N's hands were reaching out to Mori', as he smiled, gurgling happily.

"Did... Did he just-"

"Say his first word?" Morisuke finished, completing your sentence for you.

"C'mon S/N. Say it again?" He encouraged your son, holding his tiny hand which looked really small compared to Mori's.

"Da... Dada!" 

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh." You freaked out.

"Yaku-san! The game's starting soon." One of his teammates yelled out to him from behind.

Dropping a kiss on your son's forehead, along with one on your lips he said his goodbyes.

"Cheer for me, okay?" He grinned. "And later, after we win, we'll celebrate S/N's first word."

"You better win." You grinned back.

And they did.


End file.
